The Leper of Jerusalem
by Theater Raven
Summary: A parody. Please do not read if you easily offend. Basically, a KoH version of The Phantom of the Opera.UpdatedSong Lyrics Added! :
1. Basic Script

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE EASILY OFFENDED AND/OR ARE A GEORGE W. BUSH FAN.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything used in this parody, which is obvious because, as stated above, it's a parody.

**The Leper of Jerusalem**

_It is a sunny day in the Holy Land in the year 2005. As they have been for the last few thousand years, all the different religious groups are kicking each other's tails trying to convert everyone else to their faith but of course, it's not working. George W. Bush and his guards are walking in the marketplace._  
GEORGE W. BUSH: I reckon things aren't lookin' too good.  
DICK CHENEY: What does that mean, Mr. President?  
GEORGE W. BUSH: I'm not sure...Wait, it means we need to get the biggest army in here possible! There may be weapons of mass destruction!  
DICK CHENEY: But, sir, I don't see any evidence of—.  
GEORGE W. BUSH: Be quiet and gather the troops!  
DICK CHENEY: Okay, but first, I'll have to write a speech which I'll address to the American people about such a hasty, irrational choice.  
_They go inside a Westernized building and find a table. Dick Chaney grabs a pen and begins to write, but a beam from the ceiling falls and crushes his hand. Balian and Tiberius, dressed in modern clothes, rush into the room at the noise._  
DICK CHENEY: Aargh! I broke my hand! Ow! Insert curse words of your choice here  
BALIAN: Let me help you.  
_He moves the beam, inspects the hand, etc. Tiberius, meanwhile, glances up into the rafters just in time to see a figure shrouded in white vanish into the dark._  
BALIAN: Tiberius, come give me a hand—what is it?   
TIBERIUS: I don't want to freak anyone out, but, HE'S HERE! THE LEPER OF JERUSALEM!  
GEORGE W. BUSH: The who of whatsalem?  
BALIAN AND TIBERIUS: (Singing) He's here, the Leper of Jerusalem!   
TOWNSPEOPLE IN ROOM: What? How can this be? Etc.  
BALIAN AND TIBERIUS: It's true! He's here--(Singing) the Leper of Jerusalem!   
DICK CHENEY: I'm freaked out, and my hand's still broken!  
GEORGE W. BUSH: Well, in times like these, we should follow the advice of my great-grandfather, which was, "Never eat burned hotdogs". 

**Two Weeks Later**  
_George W. Bush has troops stationed in the city. He is in the same building, having coffee with Dick Cheney and Balian, when Tiberius comes up to him._  
TIBERIUS: I have a message, sir, from the Leper Prince.  
GEORGE W. BUSH: Okey dokey.  
TIBERIUS: He welcomes you to his city--.  
GEORGE W. BUSH: _His_ city?  
TIBERIUS: And commands that you attempt to sustain peace within the city for as long as possible. Oh, and his salary's due.  
GEORGE W. BUSH: A _salary_?  
BALIAN: What? I used to have to pay him $20,000 a month.  
DICK CHENEY: (Spitting out coffee) $20,000?  
BALIAN: Maybe you can afford more, being the President of the United States.

_Dick Cheney has finished writing his big impressive speech, but the president has lost his voice._  
DICK CHENEY: Aw, man, now the president can't cover up his incompetence to the American people by using big fancy words!  
BALIAN: Well, surely there's—an understudy!  
DICK CHANEY: Understudy? THERE IS NO UNDERSTUDY FOR THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!  
TIBERIUS: (Meekly) Christine Dashala could read it, sir.  
DICK CHENEY: Who?   
TIBERIUS: One of my personal servants. She's an orphan, but her mother was a Christian and her father was a Muslim.  
DICK CHENEY: But that's impossible!  
TIBERIUS: There's a fine line between love and hate. It was like _Romeo and Juliet_.  
DICK CHENEY: Awww! But anyway, yes, her parentage is perfect to appeal to the people. Have her come read.  
_Christine reads, gets to deliver the speech, and does magnificently._

**Later in Christine's Room**  
_Christine enters the room and Tiberius follows._   
TIBERIUS: (Shooing away news crews) No comment, leave the girl alone! (Closes door and faces Christine) You did amazingly, my dear. (He hands her a red rose with a ribbon tied around the stem) He is pleased with you.  
_Tiberius leaves. Christine stares at the rose._  
KING BALDWIN IV: (Voice coming from the ceiling) Bravi! Bravi! Bravisimi!

**Outside in the Lobby**  
_Dick Cheney is speaking to Raoul Davis, a young American soldier._   
DICK CHENEY: She did very well. Would you like me to take you to congratulate her?  
RAOUL: If you don't mind, I'd rather go alone.   
_He enters Christine's room._  
RAOUL: (Singing) My country 'tis of thee--.  
CHRISTINE: Raoul! You got off duty tonight!  
RAOUL: I couldn't miss you give a speech on international television! General Carter let us off early and I have the rest of the night off.  
_They embrace._  
RAOUL: So, would you like to go to supper with me?  
CHRISTINE: Well, I'd love to, but...I can't. You knew my parents, Raoul, and they always told me after they were gone, they would send the Angel of Peace to watch over me. I've been visited by the Angel. He's very kind, but strict at times. He doesn't like the conflict that's been going on here for so long and he's especially agitated now with all the troops. He says that America shouldn't interfere; if war must occur, let the people of Jerusalem solve it themselves.  
RAOUL: Well, perhaps once he sees how kindly I treat you, he'll have a change of heart. I only have tonight off; tomorrow, we leave for a fort outside the city to spy on the Muslims. We'll solve the conflict in a matter of months. America's army is no match for the third-world conditions of the Middle East. Come, I'll give you ten minutes. Meet me at the car.  
_He leaves. Christine changes and prepares to go join him. Suddenly, all the lights in her room go out and thundering pipe organ music pounds through the ceiling._  
KING BALDWIN IV: (Singing through the ceiling) Insolent boy, this slave of battle,  
occupying my territory.  
Ignorant _fool_, this brave young soldier,   
tampering in my conflict.

CHRISTINE: (Singing) Angel, I hear you.  
Speak, I listen.  
Stay by my side, guide me.  
Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me.  
Enter at last, master.  
KING BALDWIN IV: (Singing) Flattering child, you shall know me,  
see why in shadow I hide.  
Look at your face in the mirror.  
I am there inside!  
_Christine walks to the mirror and a figure in white appears._  
CHRISTINE: (Singing) Angel of Peace, guide and guardian,  
grant to me your glory.   
Angel of Peace, hide no longer.  
Come to me, strange angel.   
_The figure becomes more visible. It is a man in flowing white robes wearing a metal mask. His blue-gray eyes seem to glow._   
KING BALDWIN IV: (Chanting/Singing) I am your Angel.  
Come to me, Angel of Peace.  
RAOUL: (Outside the locked door) Who's is that voice? Who is that in there?  
KING BALDWIN IV: (Chanting/Singing) I am your Angel of Peace.  
Come to me, Angel of Peace.  
_He extends his hand and Christine takes it. He leads her through passages to his underground home._  
CHRISTINE: So, uh, where exactly are we going, Angel?  
KING BALDWIN IV: (Sensually) Oh, you'll see, you'll see. All in good time, my dear.   
_They reach his underground home. It is lavishly furnished--tapestries hang on the walls, a chess set sits on a table, and a fire roars in the fireplace. The "Coexist" logo is carved into the stone wall above the fireplace._  
KING BALDWIN IV: (Singing) I have brought you  
to the seat of sweet peace's throne,  
to this kingdom where all must pay homage to harmony, harmony.  
You have come here  
for one purpose and one alone.   
Since the moment I first heard you speak,  
I have needed you with me to serve me, to speak,  
for my peace-keeping, my peace-keeping…..  
_He nearly triumphs in seducing her with his amazing voice, but he makes the mistake of showing her a wedding dress hanging in the closet just before they reach the bedroom and Christine faints. King Baldwin steals the scarf she's wearing to remember her by, then lays her down on his bed and waits for her to wake up. She does and takes off his mask and sees that he's a leper. He cuffs her, rants for about two minutes, puts his mask back on, and takes her back to her room._

**The Next Morning**  
_Dick Cheney enters the building._  
DICK CHENEY: (Singing) "Mystery After Press Conference Night!"   
It says, "Mystery of Young Speaker's Flight"!   
"Mystified." all the papers say, "We are mystified.  
We suspect foul play."  
Bad news on political scene,  
first George W. now Christine,  
still, at least, the seats get sold.  
Gossip's worth its weight in gold.  
_He runs into Balian._  
BALIAN: (Singing) Damnable, well, they all walk out!  
This is damnable!  
DICK CHENEY: Balian, please don't shout!  
It's publicity, and the take is vast!  
Free publicity!   
BALIAN: But our speaker has dashed!  
Cheney, have you seen the cue?  
_They both hold up letters._  
Oh, it seems you got one, too.  
DICK CHENEY: (Singing, reading his note) "Dear Dick Cheney,  
What an exciting conference!  
Christine enjoyed a great success.  
We were hardly bereaved when George W. left.  
On that note,  
the man's unfit for his position.  
Must he go through reelections  
when it's clear he's past his prime?"   
BALIAN: (Reading) "Dear Balian,  
Just a brief reminder.   
My salary has not been paid.  
Send it care of the king,  
oh, and one more thing,  
PTO  
no one likes a debtor, so it's better if my orders are obeyed!"  
BOTH: Who would have the gall to send this?  
Someone with a puerile brain!  
BALIAN: These are both signed L. P.  
DICK CHENEY: Who the hell is he!  
BOTH: Leper Prince!  
_Utter confusion ensues. Raoul, George W. Bush, and company all arrive and are trying to figure out where Christine is and who the note-sender is. Finally, Tiberius arrives with another note._  
GEORGE W. BUSH: (Reading the note) "Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature detailing how _my_ city is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you...  
KING BALDWIN IV: (Reading) I shall give you _one last chance_.  
_He orders them to let Christine deliver the next speech intended for the president to read at a conference which will be attended by all the major Muslim and Christian leaders to try to attempt peace. Representatives from the United Nations will also be present._  
KING BALDWIN IV: I shall be at the historical palace where the meeting will be held, seated at my rightful place at the king's table...which _will_ be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your wildest imagination will occur.  
GEORGE W. BUSH: I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant,  
L. P.

GEORGE W. BUSH: (Singing extremely badly, still has hint of a Texas accent) Christine!  
BALIAN AND DICK CHENEY: (Singing) Whatever next?   
GEORGE W. BUSH: It's all a plot to help Christine!  
RAOUL: This is insane!  
_Chaos erupts yet again until George W. Bush is promised that he, not Christine, will deliver the speech._

**Later That Night**  
_In the palace, all the political figures are talking, enjoying a cocktail reception before the meeting._   
BRITISH POLITICAN: (Singing) They say a modern Crusades wick is near bursting to flame!  
RUSSIAN REPRESENATIVE: (Singing) What will happen if the city falls?  
SWITZERLAND REPRESENATIVE: If it does, we're not getting involved!  
_They continue this talk until the meeting begins. Everyone takes their places. The politicians who will be speaking sit at the king's table, and George W. Bush arrogantly and purposely sits in the king's place, at the head. Christine, Princess Sibylla, and other women who have come to watch, sit in chairs against the wall. President Bush begins his speech in his typical accented and frankly boring drawl, and keeps speaking, until..._  
KING BALDWIN IV: (Voice coming from ceiling) DID I NOT INSTRUCT THAT MY PLACE WAS TO BE KEPT _EMPTY_!   
_Everyone gasps. Christine and Sibylla, who are best friends, exchange uneasy looks._  
SIBYLLA: He's here—the Leper of Jerusalem!  
CHRISTINE: (Recognizing the voice as the Angel's) It's him.  
_The president turns angrily._  
GEORGE W. BUSH: Women are to remain silent during these proceedings!  
KING BALDWIN IV: (Voice still coming from ceiling) Oh, they are, Mr. President? Perhaps it is _you_ who are to be silenced!  
_George W. Bush continues his speech, but ends up croaking like a toad and Christine finishes the speech for him._

_Christine has finished the speech._  
RAOUL: (Dozing in a chair) Hmm? What? Oh, great speech, honey. (Leaning over to whisper to another officer) When will we discuss strategy with the general?...Thursday? Okay, good. (Turns back to Christine) So, what do you wanna do to celebrate?  
CHRISTINE: I don't know, but I don't feel quite comfortable here. Let's go up to the roof.  
_They do. The moon is out, stars twinkling, etc, and soon, the young couple is kissing passionately. King Baldwin, clad in his robes and mask, watches, his watery eyes showing inexpressible hurt. The couple soon leaves. King Baldwin walks from his hiding place to where they once stood. He pulls out Christine's scarf._  
KING BALDWIN IV: (Singing softly) I gave you my city,  
entrusted you with my peace,   
and now, how you've repaid me,  
denied me and betrayed me.  
_He buries his masked face in the scarf and weeps, his shoulders quaking violently from his quiet sobs. Eventually, he looks up, his blue eyes now blazing. He runs to the edge of the roof, perching on the balcony railing._  
KING BALDWIN IV: (Singing passionately) You will curse the day you did not do  
all that the Leper asked of you!

**Three Months Later**  
_At a hall in the midst of modernized Jerusalem, everybody is in costume. Balian is dressed as a ballerina, Tiberius is a mummy, Dick Cheney is a giant pickle, and George W. Bush is Julius Caesar._  
DICK CHENEY: (Singing) Dear President, what a splendid party!  
GEORGE W. BUSH: (Singing very badly) It's a great Halloween this year.  
BALIAN: (Singing) Quite a night, I'm impressed.  
GEORGE W. BUSH: Well, one does one's best.  
ALL THREE: Here's to us!  
BALIAN: And the rest of the city!  
DICK CHENEY: What a pity that the Leper can't be here!   
_The party is in full swing, everyone's having a great time. Raoul, dressed as a safari guide, gives Christine her engagement ring, which she brilliantly hides on a necklace. She is dressed as a mermaid.  
Suddenly, in the middle of all the fun, the lights go out, then come on again. A figure clad all in black stands at the top of the huge staircase. He wears an ashy-gray mask and gloves of the same color. In red letters against his gray shirt read, "I Am the Plague", the figure descends the steps, it is_ King Baldwin IV.  
KING BALDWIN IV: (Singing) Why so silent, citizens?   
Did you think that I had left you for good?  
Have you missed me, citizens?  
I have written you a great speech.  
Here, I bring the finished work.  
These are my peace terms!  
_He dramatically throws down a black folder and draws his sword._   
KING BALDWIN IV: (Singing) Fondest greetings to you all.  
A few instructions before this speech is read:  
The army must be kept silent, not its normal trick of strutting on parade.  
The media must remain at bay.  
It's not good manners for them to distort a world play.  
And Mr. President, please learn that your place is in your nation,  
not others.  
_He then commands that Christine will read the speech, then vanishes._

_Sibylla is rushing down the hall. Raoul follows._  
RAOUL: Princess Sibylla, wait.  
SIBYLLA: Please, soldier, I know no more than anyone else.  
RAOUL: That's not true!  
SIBYLLA: Private Davis, don't ask. There have been too many accidents.  
RAOUL: Accidents? Please, Your Highness, for all our sakes.  
SIBYLLA: Very well.  
Okay, so, when my brother and I were little kids, he was playing with his buddies and they had some swords—stupid boys—and he got cut on the arm.  
His best friend was like, 'Baldwin, dude, you're dripping blood everywhere. Doesn't that cut hurt?' and my brother was like, 'What cut?' and everyone else is like, 'You don't feel any pain? OMG, that's so weird,' so they take him to Godfrey—Balian's dad—for treatment. Turns out, he's a leper. Everyone cries. Baldwin attends to his duties as king locked up in his study once he becomes king and he gets to wear this really cool-looking mask. The End.  
RAOUL: OMG!  
SIBYLLA: Yeah, I know. It's heavy duty stuff we're dealing with here.

**Later That Night**  
CHRISTINE: (Thinking) Well, Raoul's asleep when he's supposed to be guarding my door. I have a crazy leper after me. This will be a perfect time to visit my parents' grave unaccompanied by any means of protection whatsoever!  
_She walks to the sidewalk_   
CHRISTINE: (Getting into a taxi, whose driver is King Baldwin IV) To the graveyard, and step on it.  
RAOUL: (Waking) Huh? What? Where's the fuzzy bunnies and the cotton candy? Oh, I was dreaming...I WAS DREAMING! Where's Christine?  
_He runs to the window just in time to see the taxi drive off._  
RAOUL: Damn!

**At the Graveyard**  
CHRISTINE: I think I'll sing a song. It'll pass the time walking through the World's Largest and Longest Graveyard. Sings  
_She reaches the tomb._  
KING BALDWIN IV: (From behind tombstone) Finally! I'd thought you'd never get here! Oops, I mean Starts singing enticing song  
CHRISTINE: Hmmm, should I be freaked out? Nah! Walks toward tomb  
KING BALDWIN IV: (Thinking) Yes, it's gonna work, it's gonna work! I am so awesome! Happy squeal  
RAOUL: (Riding up on a camel) No, Christine, wait! He's not your father!  
CHRISTINE: Duh, he's the Angel of Peace, you moron. Haven't you been listening to the song?   
RAOUL: He's not that, either—he's a fraud!  
KING BALDWIN IV: And I would've gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for that meddling kid!  
But I won't admit defeat yet! If I kicked Saladin's butt when the odds were against me, you're a piece of cake--no offense.  
RAOUL: None taken.  
_They fight. Raoul wins and carries off Christine on his trusty camel named Billy._  
KING BALDWIN IV: Now, let it be war upon you both!

_At the next press conference, all the Christians and Muslims are in the audience, being prevented from tearing each other's throats by police officers. Christine is doing her best to deliver the speech King Baldwin has written, but keeps getting interrupted by rude comments shouted at her from the crowds. Suddenly, the king sneaks to her from one of the wings._  
KING BALDWIN IV: (Whispering in Christine's ear) Not a pretty sight, is it?  
CHRISTINE: No. What do I do?  
KING BALDWIN IV: Don't worry. I've got an idea.  
_He turns to the crowd._  
KING BALDWIN IV: HEY! EVERYBODY SHUT UP! SOMEBODY'S GIVING A SPEECH, OKAY!  
_Everyone quiets down._   
DICK CHENEY: (To King Baldwin IV) Who the heck are you?  
KING BALDWIN IV: Uh, hello, the mask? The fact that I'm covered head to foot in this 105 degree weather? WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?  
DICK CHENEY: A cat burglar?  
KING BALDWIN IV: No! I'M THE LEPER OF JERUSALEM, YOU IDIOT!  
DICK CHENEY: Oooooh! Wait a second! You're the—Has heart attack  
GEORGE W. BUSH: You shouldn't have revealed such shocking news to him, Mr. Leper of Jerusalem. My vice-President has a weak heart!  
KING BALDWIN IV: I know that, and that's why I told him! It's all part of the plan!  
_While everyone is distracted helping Dick Cheney, King Baldwin IV takes Christine down to his lair._  
CHRISTINE: Hey, this place looks familiar.  
KING BALDWIN IV: (To himself) No duh.  
CHRISTINE: What was that?  
KING BALDWIN IV: Nothing. So, you up for a game of chess?  
CHRISTINE: I don't know how to play.  
KING BALDWIN IV: Oh, well. That's okay. Just go change into the wedding dress that's in the closet. Oh, and your engagement ring's on the table, and if that looks familiar, too, don't ask questions.  
CHRISTINE: Okay.   
_She changes and comes back out._  
KING BALDWIN IV: OMG, you look so hot!  
CHRISTINE: (Creeped out) Um...okay, thanks. Hey, why am I wearing this, anyway?  
KING BALDWIN IV: (Slyly) Oh, no reason...

**Above Ground**  
RAOUL: Well, we've taken care of Dick, and now, the American army is ready to make drastic advances into Jerusalem!  
GEORGE W. BUSH: And get the invisible weapons of mass destruction?  
RAOUL: Yep, and then we'll--OMG, where's Christine?  
GEORGE W. BUSH: And the leper guy?   
RAOUL: I don't know, but as an arrogant and handsome American soldier, it's my duty to go find out!  
GEORGE W. BUSH: All right! Go get 'em, tiger!

**Back in the Lair**  
CHRISTINE: So, you're _sure_ we're standing on opposite sides of this really long red carpet and I'm in a wedding dress holding these flowers for completely random reasons?  
KING BALDWIN IV: (Trying not to lose patience) Mmm-hmmm. Now walk forward.  
_Raoul appears._  
KING BALDWIN IV: Damn it!  
RAOUL: (Seeing the wedding scene) Christine, no! Don't do it! Don't marry him!  
CHRISTINE: Marry him? But he just said...hey, wait a second! I can't marry you! You're an angel and I'm a mortal!  
KING BALDWIN IV: (Realizing his mistake, nervously) Uh, yeah, well Laughs nervously see, there's a funny story about that...  
CHRISTINE: You _are_ a fraud! OMG, I can't believe I fell for all of this! I won't marry you!  
KING BALDWIN IV: You will, too! Know why? Know why? 'Cause if you don't I'll tie up Raoul and turn him over to the Muslims!   
CHRISTINE: You wouldn't dare!  
KING BALDWIN IV: Watch me!  
_He ties up Raoul and whips out his cell phone to call Saladin._   
CHRISTINE: Okay, okay, I'll marry you!  
RAOUL: Noooo!  
KING BALDWIN IV: Yea! Jumps up and down clapping his hands like an excited little boy So, where should the wedding be? I was thinking somewhere like Molokai, but what's your opinion?  
ANGRY MOB: (Making its way down to the lair, singing) Track down the enemy!  
He must be found!  
_King Baldwin's eyes widen and he realizes all three of them will be caught._  
KING BALDWIN IV: Take him! Forget me, forget all of this.  
Leave me alone...forget all you've seen.  
Go now, don't let them find you.  
Take the horse, swear to me never to tell _Near tears_...the secret you know..._of the innocent in hell!_  
ANGRY MOB: (Getting closer, singing) The Leper of Jerusalem is there, deep down below!   
KING BALDWIN IV: Go now! Go now and leave me!  
_As they leave, King Baldwin confesses his love for Christine and tries to give her back her scarf. She lets him keep it and she and Raoul leave the lair on King Baldwin's horse.  
When the angry mob enters the lair, they find it wrecked. A chess set is burning in the fireplace. The only thing left that isn't destroyed is the king's metal mask sitting on a chair._

The End.


	2. The Leper of Jerusalem Title Song

**The Leper of Jerusalem**

CHRISTINE

In sleep he sang to me,

in dreams he came,

that voice which calls to me

and speaks my name.

And do I dream again,

for now, I find,

the Leper of Jerusalem is there

inside my mind.

KING BALDWIN IV

Sing once again with me

our strange duet.

My power over you

grows stronger yet,

and though you turn from me

to glance behind,

the Leper of Jerusalem is there

inside your mind.

CHRISTINE

Those who have seen your face

draw back in fear.

I am the mask you wear.

KING BALDWIN IV

It's me they hear….

BOTH

My/your spirit and your/my voice in one combined.

The Leper of Jerusalem is there/here inside your/my mind.

VOICES

He's there, the Leper of Jerusalem!

Beware the Leper of Jerusalem!

KING BALDWIN IV

Dismiss technology,

one fact holds true:  
Heed not to history

CHRISTINE

and to repeating we're doomed.

BOTH

And in this ancient city

where times combine,

the Leper of Jerusalem still reigns

inside your/my mind.

KING BALDWIN IV

(Spoken) Sing for me. Sing, my Angel of Peace!

CHRISTINE

He's there, the Leper of Jerusalem!

KING BALDWIN IV

Sing!

CHRISTINE

Aaaaaaaaaah aaaaaah aaaaaaah ah!

KING BALDWIN IV

Sing, my Angel!

CHRISTINE

Aaaaaaaaaah aaaaaah aaaaaaah ah!

KING BALDWIN IV

Sing for me!

CHRISTINE

Aaaaaaaaaah aaaaaah aaaaaaah ah!

KING BALDWIN IV

Sing…..

CHRISTINE

Aaaaaaaaaah aaaaaah aaaaaaah ah!

KING BALDWIN IV

(Nearly hysterical) Sing, my Angel!

CHRISTINE

Aaaaaaaaaah aaaaaah aaaaaaah ah!

KING BALDWIN IV

_Sing for me!_

CHRISTINE

Aaaaaaaaaah!

KING BALDWIN IV

(Thundering away on the pipe organ) I have brought you

to the seat of Jerusalem's throne,

to this kingdom where all must pay homage to religion, religion….

You have come here

for one purpose and one alone.

Since the moment I first heard you speak,

I have needed you with me to serve me, to speak

for my peace terms, my peace terms.


	3. The Treaty of the Night

**The Treaty of the Night**

KING BALDWIN IV

Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation.

Darkness stirs and wakes imagination.

Silently, the senses

abandon their defenses, helpless to resist the terms I write,

for I compose the treaty of the night.

Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor.

Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender.

Hearing is believing, peace can be deceiving—

strong as lightening, soft as candlelight.

Dare you trust the treaty of the night?

Close your eyes, for your eyes will only tell the truth,

and the truth isn't what you want to see.

In the dark, it is easy to pretend

that the truth is what it ought to be.

Softly, deftly, peace shall caress you.

Hear it, feel it secretly possess you.

Open up your mind, let the ancient grudge unwind

in this darkness which you know you cannot fight.

The darkness of the treaty of the night.

Close your eyes, start a journey to a strange, new world.

Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before.

Close your eyes and let peace at last set you free!

Only then can you belong to me.

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication.

Touch me.

Trust me.

Savor each sensation.

Let the dream begin.

Let your humane side give in

to the power of the peace terms that I write,

the power of the treaty of the night!

You alone can make my dove take flight.

Help me make the treaty of the night.


	4. The Battle of No Return

**The Battle of No Return**

KING BALDWIN IV

Tiberius,

go away, for the trap is set

and waits for its prey.

(To Christine) You have come here

in pursuit of your beloved peace,

in pursuit of the wish

politicians won't heed to,

heed to . . .

I have brought you

that our passions may fuse and merge.

In your mind, you've already succumbed to me,

dropped all defenses,

completely succumbed to me.

Now you are here with me.

No second thoughts.

You've decided,

decided . . .

Past the battle of no return,

no backward glances.

The skirmishes we've had

are now no more.

Past all thought of retreating back,

no use resisting.

Abandon fear and let the dream descend.

What raging peacefulness shall flood the soul?

What rich tranquility unlocks its door?

What sweet calmness now lies before us?

Past the battle of no return,

the final stronghold.

What warm, still unknown tranquility

will occur

when over is the battle of

no return?

CHRISTINE

You have brought me

to that moment where war runs dry,

to that moment when fighting disappears

into peacefulness,

peacefulness . . .

I have come here

hardly knowing the reason why.

In my mind, I've already imagined

our bodies entwining,

defenseless, in surrender,

and now, I am here with you.

No second thoughts,

I've decided,

Decided . . .

Past the battle of no return,

no retreating back now,

our passionate struggle

has now, at last, begun.

Past all thought of right or wrong—

one final question:

How long should we two wait

before we're one?

When will the climax of battle strike,

guns' roaring bullets explode in bloom?

When will peace's passion

consume us?

BOTH

Past

the battle of no return,

the final stronghold.

The battle will rage

and with the victor,

the war will take its turn.

We've passed the battle

of no return.

_By this time, the audience is staring, aghast at the lyrics, and_ Christine_ is having a sneaking suspicion that the masked figure singing to her is her Angel of Peace. She pushes back the white hood of his robe, revealing his masked face. Shocked, not knowing what to do, he turns his back to her and softly begins to sing._

KING BALDWIN IV

Say you'll share with me

One love, one lifetime.

Lead me, save me from

my solitude.

Say you want me with you, here

beside you.

(Turns to her, arms outstretched) Anywhere you go,

let me go, too.

Christine, that's all I ask of . . .

_She rips off his mask, revealing his face to the audience and her. He grabs her, the stage goes dark, and, when the lights come back up, both are gone._


End file.
